The present invention relates to touch control method for electronic apparatus and the corresponding electronic apparatus.
Recently, various electronic apparatus such as cellular phone, portable music player and portable computer have become widespread use. In these portable electronic apparatus, a touch sensing unit for accepting the input of the user is generally comprised to facilitate the operation of the user. The touch sensing unit may comprise a touch sensing region composed of sensing elements such as a capacitor type touch sensor or a resistor type touch sensor or the like. The user may carry out an action such as clicking, double-clicking, dragging or the like on the touch control region to implement a corresponding control function.
However, with the development of the technology, the processing capacity of the processor increases, the functions that can be provided to the user by the portable electronic apparatus increases continuously. Simple touch operation such as clicking, double-clicking as mentioned above can't satisfy the more and more versatile operational demand of the user. The operation needing a finger to move on the touch sensing unit such as dragging comes into wide use.
However, in the conventional electronic apparatus, for example, when the finger is moved on the touch sensing unit to magnify/reduce a display object, the precision of the magnify/reduce operation generally can't be controlled accurately by moving the finger. Further, for example, when the display object is moved by moving the finger on the touch sensing unit, the speed for moving the display object generally can't be controlled accurately by moving the finger.
Further, when the user needs to operate the electronic apparatus while holding the electronic apparatus, moving the finger on the touch sensing unit to perform a corresponding control input usually brings inconvenience to the user operating the electronic apparatus single-handed.